


Session One

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen, Suicide Squad inspired, angry Joker, conspiring Harley, first therapy session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes Dr. Quinzel found the Joker to fascinating, but she had other reasons she demanded to take him on as her only patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Session One

Dr. Harleen Quinzel; she had worked her hardest to get a hold of the worst and most infamous patient in Arkham. Despite the fact she was a new hire on the asylum’s staff, despite the fact she was merely twenty-four years of age, and despite the fact that she had nearly failed in hiding just how desperately she needed to be on this one. Somehow she got the job, she was in, and this was perfect.

This wasn’t the first time that the man simply known as the Joker had been caught and put behind the walls of Arkham and if his records told her anything it wouldn’t be all too long until he bribed or threatened his way out of these walls, again. 

Until that happened he would be her one and only patient; she’d previously been working with five different patients in the asylum, but the second she saw Batman and the guards dragging the Joker through the halls kicking and screaming she knew she had to drop everything for this.

Secretly she’d had a slight obsession with the clown, with the man. Growing up infamous killers like Dahmer, Manson, Gacy Jr, and Gein fascinated her and one day her and her family had moved to Gotham and the only name on peoples’ tongues was ‘Joker’. From that moment to this very day she was hooked. Now she knew her obsession with death and murder was not a very healthy one, neither was her desire to one day be the biggest name in Gotham, but nobody needed to know about that now did they?

Today was the first session with her new and most dangerous patient, an exciting day. A day that would mark the beginning of proving herself to the men and women she worked under and proving herself to the green haired killer. 

Two armed guards stood outside of a thick metal door, as she approached them she held up her identification badge, they looked over it and over her then nodded for her to go on ahead. She pulled her key card from the pocket of her coat and slid it through, a beep announced she could enter the room, after entering the door closed and re-locked behind her. There was a feeling of finality to it when the door locked itself; it was as if a signal that if things went very wrong she could die today.

That was a scary thought, a shiver going down her spine when she let it linger in her mind for one second too long. The slight feeling of fear only grew when she laid eyes on him, her patient.

He sat on a metal chair; he wore a strait jacket more so for her protection than for his (though in the past he had had the habit of cutting himself while in fits of hysteria), he wore black sweat pants and no socks. She saw him tapping his right foot against the concrete floor, he rocked his body oh so gently as he stared ahead with a look of hatred almost like he was planning something in his mind. She could practically see the gears in his brain turning as he worked to think and to plan on just how he could get past her and get out of here. She knew that he knew she was standing by the door, but he wasn’t going to give her his attention. So there the doctor stood staring at him, watching him, and taking in whatever the Hell he really was. His green hair was slicked back, his pale skin gave him a near corpse appearance, his lips were still painted with lipstick, black makeup circled his eyes, and his metal teeth gritted together. 

He was a human she reminded herself, but she never imagined she’d really be this close to him.

‘Focus’ she reminded herself.

She would not fuck this up, he was important to her story and to her plans on becoming big in Gotham. If she let him scare her or let him think she was just another weak minded shrink then she was going to lose her chances.

With that she moved herself away from the door, she strutted with a stiff confidence by him and to the metal chair on the other end of the table. She seated herself and opened the binder in front of her that had his mug shots and his basic information, not that there was much to be known. He had no name, he constantly burned and carved his fingers to keep them from taking prints, but even with his hair and his blood samples they couldn’t trace him and it drove the cops insane. He was like a ghoul or a demon, according to whispered legends he was a demon. She felt him staring at her while she flipped through his profile.

He was schizophrenic, he was manically depressed, he suffered extreme and constant mood swings, he was paranoid, and obsessive. Above all the doctors debated on whether he was intelligent or delusional, but everything that he had done over the years proved that he was intelligent, and that was why Harleen was here.

Finally, she raised her eyes from the file, she looked into his glassy unnerving blue eyes that worked more like a menacing mirror than a window into ones’ soul. She kept her face blank, free of any real emotion as she stared right back at him. She could hear a sort of growling sound coming from him and knew he was attempting to scare her, he knew she was young and he knew she was new to this place.

“So do you want to talk about why you’re here?” She asked him, her voice was stern.

He continued to gently rock himself back and forth, she still could hear the slapping of his foot against the concrete at an almost harder pace now. 

“Okay, how are you doing this morning?”

In response he snarled, he continued to rock himself, and he continued to stamp his foot against the ground.

She found herself smirking at him, he was a stubborn son of a bitch if she had ever seen one. That was fine, she could work with this; there were a list of ways she could break through to him even if it meant making him snap and try to kill her.

“You’ve maimed, killed, and scared off 7 different psychiatrists this year alone. They’re thinking about putting you in isolation and just leaving you there to rot, that is unless you start showing signs of improvement. Don’t act like you aren’t listening, you hear every word I’m saying,”

No real response, a growl, more snarling, and one final hard slam of his foot against the floor. 

“I can tell by the way you’re looking at me that you’re picturing me dead and that’s all good and good Mr. J, but if you kill me then you are rightly screwed in a place like this.”

Still watching, watching intently, and she watched him right back trying her best to figure out what was going on in that mind of his. His mind was a ticking time bomb, one of these days it would fry out or it would explode. She hoped to find a solution, an in-between before that could happen.

“I bet you would love to slit my throat and paint these gray walls with my blood or perhaps wear my face as a Halloween mask….Or perhaps you would prefer walking out of here, blowing up another building or two just so Batman can knock even more of your teeth out of your head.”

The rocking stopped, even his occasional growls stopped, and in response Dr. Quinzel found herself smirking. There was something in his eyes alright, but she couldn’t quite place it. She had said something to get him to react even if it was in such a minute way that his other doctors would never notice it, but he was her obsession and she noticed.

“Good. I think this was a good start, the guards will take you back to your cell and we’ll try something else tomorrow.”

With that she got up from her seat and made her way to the door.

“Guards I’m ready” She announced as she knocked against the metal door.

“Harleen…. Harl-Harley” A voice behind her said, a voice that honestly startled her.

She looked back over her shoulder at Joker who still sat in his chair and stared straight ahead as if she still sat across from him. His voice had a rasp to it, it even had a speech impediment most likely caused by all of the damage to his teeth and throat from whatever Hell Batman brought down onto him over the years. Something though in the way that he spoke her name gave her chills, it made her smile, and let her know that before she knew it she was going to be the most important and lethal woman in Gotham.

That was her thought as she left the room and listened to the sounds of screaming as the guards struggled to take Joker back to his cell.


End file.
